The Collected Studies of the Physics of Mega Man"
by Erico
Summary: A dedicated Mega Man gameplayer explores the realm of scientific possibility to explain the basic, and more advanced concepts of the Mega Man Universe...More sections to always follow.
1. Energy Meters, Special Weapons, Busters ...

THE PHYSICS OF MEGA MAN

THE PHYSICS OF MEGA MAN

By Erico 

Hey all! It is I, Erico The Super Bard. For some time now(Since this spring of 2000) I have seen the wonders unfold before me. Mega Man is here at Nintendoland to stay. But it often brings up questions about just what's what, what's right and what is total bull. What am I talking about? The wide, wide world of Mega Man is vast and a bit confoosing to most people, and it has taken me a few years to grasp it all. But what exactly does this gobbledygook mean to the layman(One who isn't fully into it.)

Not much, and thusly people often get things WRONG. Well, I'm here to stop that. In this article, I will explain various points of the Mega Man series that bring up questions of their inner workings. Such as, 'How the heck do energy capsules work?' and 'why the dang does Mega jump extra high in the water?' Well, come with me, sit back and finish scarfing that ice cream cone. Where we're going, it's gonna be a wild ride. So come on then. Buckle up, put on your 3-D glasses, and prepare to experience

THE PHYSICS OF MEGA MAN!!!!

First off, let me say a brief thing. In some cases, there will be discrepancies between the workings of the Mega Man and X series. In those points, I will list them.

ENERGY METERS.

Just what exactly are 'Energy Meters?' What do they measure? The number of sneezes to a box of kleenex? The number of synth-toenails you have yet to break? NAH. Energy meters measure(And pay attention, because I use this word pattern a LOT) a robot or reploid's INTERNAL OPERATIONS ENERGY. Huh? What's that you're saying in the back row? Well, if you'd all shaddup you'd know, wouldn't you Mr. loud snack eating man?! Internal operations energy is exactly what it implies; how much energy you have in your internal systems to repair damage or wear. Humans get it easy, we only need rest and food.(Huh? That's easy?) Basically, the more abuse or damage or time without recharging you take, the less will appear on your ENERGY METER. Yeah, that huge bar on the top left of your screen when you play. Oh well. Here comes the first of the discrepancies…

In the original MM series, internal operations energy can be replaced by E-Tanks, S-Tanks or life energy capsules left behind by other destroyed bots, or those just left in the open. What are energy capsules? Unused sustenance energy they had left after you trashed them. The kind you'd find would be STABLE. Obviously, unstable energy would go up in a poof and leave you nothing from it. Bringing up another point, I find it relevant to tell you something. Robots from this series DON'T BLEED. But obviously, they do have some kind of fluid such as hydraulics. (How else would they have enough strength to, for example in MM5, to hold up a huge chunk of ceiling?) But then, how does their internal operations energy get where it needs to? Most likely in this case, I've come to the reasoning that it must be their power generators. For the most part, these power generators(Most likely fusion) operate basic functions, supplying power to necessaries. You know, the mind, the muscle servos, the power circuits; But given enough time with no damage taken(In a condition known as Stasis), the power generator will slowly give energy back in the form of internal operations energy, which would most likely power nanobots to do minor repairs. Major ones, such as armor tears, missing armor or missing limbs would have to be taken care of by a facility such as a hospital. An E-Tank or energy capsules would do the same thing, only much faster!

Now, here's where the X series differs. Reploids DO bleed, because they have bloodstreams. Why do I say, bloodstreams? Well, take a look at the X4 clip when Double's alter ego is trashing those poor defenseless members of the 17th Unit. Whazzat? It ain't Hawaiian Punch, Chilluns. But it makes more sense, in a way. The human body's had somewhere of around(Let me find this here) About 1-2 Million Years to evolve. In that time, one thing that's been one of the most important is the bloodstream. It's a very efficient way of carrying oxygen and nutrients to everywhere in the body before sending it around for another go of it. Very efficient. So it makes sense Light, building the most advanced robot yet(X) would use this design. And in the X series, we see no E-Tanks. Why? Well, maybe they're obsolete anymore. Look at it! The reploid is a highly advanced robot, with thought processes and abilities far greater than a mere robot's. Obviously, the E-Tank's energy resources are too inefficient for the more advanced reploid to handle. It's like sticking a model T engine in a '69 Thunderbird. IT DON'T RUN TOO WELL. But what we do see is SUB-TANKS and Heart Tanks. 

Let's get to work here. What is a Heart Tank? A Heart Tank is a device that extends your capacity to hold internal operations energy. Huh? Whuzzat again? Think of it like this. You're swimming underwater, and you're running out of air too quickly. So what to do? How about a bigger oxygen tank? Same principle behind Heart Tanks. The design for the Heart Tank was in Light's notes, and so was the Sub-Tank. Ergo, Cain built them for use in 21XX and we see them.

The Sub-Tank works on the same principle as an E-Tank from the original series does. You have a full Sub-Tank, and there's trouble. What's a hero to do? Well, DRAIN THE TANK. Like the E-Tank, an instant shot of power that makes you all happy and supercharged again. But so far there's been a limit on how many 'Tanks' one can hold inside their systems. Four. Even in X4, when there's only 2 Sub-Tanks, there's also a 4LifeTank and a Weapons Tank. That's FOUR. But you can have 8 Heart Tanks. Maybe because they're smaller. Sub-Tanks DO have one major flaw, however; unlike an E-Tank that instantly has enough juice in it, a Sub-Tank needs to be CHARGED by energy capsules, or a charging station.

This downside is overlooked for its simplicity, however. Look at E-Tanks from the original series. You use 'em, and then you just dump the empty container. A Disposable container. The Sub-Tank however, can be charged, drained and recharged as many times as you like. Consider it; in a future world, waste has to be dealt with efficiently. We must have had to learn that by then. So what's better? What's stronger?

Well, I've made this assumption, and it's a pretty reasonable one. Mega Man just has his 28 units of energy, which becomes a solid line in MM8 and R&F(17 for Game Boy, but I ignore that.) When X was made, Light must have had some smarts and given him the same energy capacity. But I hear you back there, the one jumping up and down saying 'But look how SMALL it is when you start a game!' Well, no duh. THINK. Remember what I said up above? Reploids use MORE energy than a robot. Therefore, X's pansy meter is equal to Mega's. When he gets all his Hearts lined up though, X ends up having an internal operations energy capacity along the lines of TWICE AS STRONG OR MORE than Mega's.

****

STUFF IN THIS SECTION THAT I AM NOT TOO SURE ABOUT

Hey, there's some stuff in the Mega Man Universe even I don't fully understand! In these cases, I've had to make some assumptions I hope are logical. Overall, it looks pretty good from a Spockish 'Logical' Standpoint. I can make more sense out of the X series, so basically what I'm whimsying about in this part of my article is looking at how Mega Man and his buddies get their repair(Internal Operations) energy transferred everywhere. With the X series, the bloodstream issue takes care of that. But Mega Man's a bit wierder.

Now we get to move on! Yes, that's right. Energy(Albeit a big part of this) was only one section. Next, we get to move on to a fun part. I call this

**WHY THEY NEVER HAVE ANYTHING FROM THEIR PAST GAMES!**

Really! You think that these boobs would get some smarts for all their adventuring and realize keeping their previous stuff might be a good idea. After all, you never know when Sigma or Wily will be at it again. But hey-maybe it isn't their fault! Maybe there's another reason for it.

With Mega Man, I have a few ideas. Mandi Paugh, the creator of THE MEGA MAN HOMEPAGE([http://www.ibis-research.com/MM/MMHomePage.html][1]) had a good one. Perhaps when Mega Man warps out of Wily's fortress, an energy shield traps the weapons and separates their warp energy signatures from the rest of him. I give credit for this one to Mandi Paugh. She also said something along the lines of that after a while, their primary energy(Yeah, not the kind you charge, but the source from which they were brought into existence) would peter out. Somewhere along the lines of about four months. Mandi is truly a whiz for coming up with these wonderful explanations, and it applies equally for the Weapons in the X series. 

But this still leaves out the Rush Modifications, the Sub-Tanks, the Heart Tanks, the X enhancements(Am I making my point here?)

Rush Modifications are weird to look at. Maybe Light just keeps coming up with new ones(As exampled in how they work) and the old ones he tosses away. Seeking for perfection is a hard task.

Sub-Tanks and Heart Tanks fit into my explanation about why Sub-Tanks were better than E-Tanks. Remember how I said they had figured out waste disposal? It only makes sense the same technology would be applied in these cases. What am I saying? They BIODEGRADE. You know, get turned into dust and other such particles! Then, you have to get new ones in the games after that.

The X enhancements take a bit of digging into the Japanese Mangas to find the answer for. If you've read the X2 Mangas(Or seen some of their early pages at least) You'll see X remembering how he was so anguished over the fact that there had to be so much suffering. You'll also see him tossing his Helmet away in Disgust, and later not wearing his X1 Enhancements, with a binding ring around his Buster arm. Why?

Remember; X is more along the lines of a pacifist. He hates War, he feels disgust for violence and the like. It makes sense after his friend Zero croaked and everyone else did as well he would feel utterly trashed and would want to separate himself from it. But the sod still keeps up leading the 17th. So the answer here comes down to the simple fact X keeps the outfits until he no longer needs them. Then he stores them away for later(Why would he permanently toss them? They're the only link to his past!) And in some cases, uses them again. Where? Well, read the previews for X5. And for EOAD, DUH.

**STUFF HERE I'M NOT TOO SURE ABOUT**

Well, like I've said up above, you can theorize to the end of time about why you never have anything from past games in your inventory(And I ignore those who are screaming about THE WILY WARS), and Mandi's theories make good sense. But the one thing I'm sure about is what X does with his enhancements after he's done trashing Sigma. I've seen that in the Mangas and in the X5 Previews. So what does this mean? Think for yourselves. Until Capcom comes out with 'The Big Book of Mega Man' we'll be left guessing. And guess we must.

**A LOOK AT THE BUSTERS**

Huh? Whuzzat? Busters? Great! I need a new Dust Buster. My Dirt Devil bit the big one a while back, and my cat's shedding like a banshee on Just for Men!

Nah. Kidding with you again J . Anyhoo, what are 'Busters?' In the Mega Man games, Busters are what you always start out with, and they fire plasma. How does this work? Weelll, to 'splain this, we gotta look at ancient 200X history to the modern day.

When Mega Man first started gallivanting around in Mega Man 1, he was kind of outgunned. So, Light took an existing design of a plasma torch and modified it so it would shoot plasma. Plasma by the way for those sods who haven't been to Chem or Adv. Biology yet is a superheated, supercharged gas. The fourth state of matter, if you will! Anyhoo, here's how I figure it works. Mega Man forms an arm cannon(Which later in MM4 and up is replaced with the term, 'Mega Buster' and so on, but Arm Cannon still works) which basically pulls his hand back and sends out the nozzle end of his weapon. When Mega pulls the trigger, dust and matter is collected around the end of the Buster port, and then juiced up with some energy from Mega's main reactor. This 'weapon' function is a main system. What this does is heat up the air and matter, and effectively turn it into plasma. Then, it gets fired off at incredible speeds(Not light speed, but faster than sound) and possibly hits something. Note how a seemingly invisible form of matter takes color such as white(Or blue and green later on.) Is this an aftereffect, or possibly even one of the stipulations to the process? Possibly. One thing's for sure. Mega wasn't the only person to get this weapons system, although in the first two games it is very powerful than other people's. Who's the first enemy of Mega's to use a plasma shooting device?(Seriously, you know?) Ha! Gotcha there. It's the venerable old 'Met, or Metool(Multipurpose metal robotic tool, from what I can figure of it.) So venerable is the 'Met we see it even into the X series! But I lose my topic focus.

That entire process takes less time than it does for one of us to blink. And it kinda needs to, at the speeds which Mega's fights usually go. Elec Man does an incredible job of going JUST AS FAST as a plasma bullet. In Mega Man 3, the enemies seem to be a bit stronger against the weapon of choice, and that bothers us.

So, in Mega Man 4, we see the new arm cannon: The Mega Buster!(Mark 2, for those who are listening carefully.) This one charges up to a level three blast, which is thrice as strong as a basic shot, and becomes critical for taking out foes. Downside? In some of the NES games, Mega loses the charge when he's hit. 

But how was this managed? Well, Light did some thinking. You see, Mega(and X as well) Can form Busters from either hand. They just favor their left more(Which I like, 'cuz I'm a lefty!) and that's the animation you'll see in the games. The problem with the arm cannons is you can't use both at once, or you'll have an overload, and your arms might blow off!(Ouch.) Anyhoo, once you reach maximum charge, I have two theories on what happens to prevent blowout.

Either the Buster stops taking in and 'plasmizing' matter, choosing to maintain the energy it already has, or

It disperses some charge as more plasma replaces it, possibly by a cooling system(Which would fit Protoman's makeout with those lovely heat grilles on his Buster! But we don't see this on Mega, so perhaps Mega's system does not use this cooling method.)

But X seems to have it lucky later on. Remember how I said that you can't use two at once? Well, a few times in the X series, YOU DO! How does Zero stop Vile from trashing you in X1 at Siggy's fortress? HE OVERLOADS HIS BUSTER. It makes sense along the lines of this article that what Zero might have done was override his safety protocols and formed both arm's Busters, charging them until the blast ripped him-and Vile's mech-apart.

But that's only from X1. Notice in X2 and X3, X's X-buster upgrade allows him to shoot plasma from both hands! How'd they manage this? All of a sudden, my line of reasoning's been destroyed!

Not quite, all. Light's upgrades are a pure marvel, and obviously in the waning days of his life, Light found a way to overcome the daunting problems of Buster overload, working wonders with mother plasma. In X2, X shoots two blasts, and in X3, he can combine them for a whopper blast.

So, any other questions about 'Busters?' I didn't think so.

**WHAT'S UNSURE HERE**

I came up with this line of thinking very easily, and I have managed to keep it well within the line of reality, so from my standpoint, nothing in this section is out of the loop or just plain weird crazy. Can you trust this? Until Capcom comes out with a nonexistent 'Big Book of Mega Man' at least!

Well, this is getting long, and I think it's time we wrap things up here. So, I'll finish with a few points of interest about 

**THE RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN MM AND MMX!!**

Huh? What relationships? Is Erico smoking some bad drugs? Nah. I'm dead serious! Some people on the net just come up with THE CRAZIEST NUTTIES IDEAS THAT ARE DEAD WRONG!!! It ticks me off, and confuses others. What are relationships? What happens to who, who found who, who made who and the like.

First off, let's look at X's discovery and activation. Ignore everything about how Cain made X. That's NUTS! And how some people could say that, I don't know. But here's how it went;

Doc Light made Mega Man X in the waning days of his life. But the dude was still fearful of what might happen should X go nuts, so he gave X a 30 year test period of self diagnostics. 30 years later, a Paleontologist by the name of Cain(No first name ever given, I believe) dug up X's capsule and Light's lab with it. Where's Mega? Where's Roll? Obviously, not there or some mention would have been made. The place is dead empty, period. Anyhoo, Cain activates X and X stumbles around for a while, inhaling data until finally his sentience kicks into gear and he becomes what he is. Now, X is NOT A REPLOID. He is actually the prototype. Reploids(Or more accurately, Repliroids for Replicate Androids) is the robotic race created after Cain uses X's design to start a worldwide revolution. But there's a lot of changes, and the 30 Year Hibernation period is ignored. So what happens? PROBLEMS.

'Maverick' is the term given to reploids who revolted and decided humans were more of a pain than they were worth dealing with. Which might be true, considering how many BAD HUMANS are out there in the world. But anyhoo, we didn't like this. So, the Maverick Hunters were created!(Huzzah, huzzah.) Now up to this point, mavericks are just a bunch of reploids making a conscious decision on their own part and acting with full control.

But all things change, don't they? 

In comes a very popular figurehead in the X series, a Crimson Demon by the name of Zero Omega.(What's up with Omega? Really, you only see 'Zero' for his name, so perhaps the word Omega really doesn't even belong here!) Anyhoo, here's how we meet Zero.

It's the spring after X's discovery, and the Hunters have been keeping the peace with a joyless Sigma(who although manages to smile all the time) at the lead as Commander. Well, off in some desert corner of the world there's trouble. Yup, another maverick attack. So, off goes a Hunter Unit led by Garma.(Garma? Play X4, and you'll hear it in Zero's storyline. It might also be Garner, Garna, or Karma. You decide, but the sound is there.) What happens is unexpected. It seems that Garma's Unit has been totally obliterated by a 'crazy red maverick' that is a big pain.

Well, off goes Sigma to see what's happened. Hunter scout patrols have already been posted at the ready, keeping watch over a section of ruins in the mountainside nearby. The maverick's gone inside of them, it seems. Well, Sigma being the rational Hunter he is volunteers to go in there and play hero.(Funny, this doesn't seem to work!)

Now we are witness to a battle of the Titans, where Sigma battles a maverick virus crazed Zero in a fight of survival. Sigma seems to have the upper hand at first, but Zero is just too demented of a puppy to be put down that easy.(Easy? The guy gets his head slammed into the ceiling, and he pops out of it with a wide grin on his face!) So it continues for a while, until at last Sigma gets to be a little concerned about it. This maverick's stronger than he thought! So, what's a Hunter to do? Easy! Pull out his beam saber and play Zorro. 

This doesn't seem to work too well, though. And at long last our tainted savior Zero manages to slug off one of Siggy's arms.(Take it easy, there's no blood, just sparks.) Anyhoo, now Sigma REALLY starts to get the crud beat out of him, to the point where he gets those scar marks across his eyes and a huge tear on his cheek. Just as Sigma's about to go on to greener pastures, Zero's crystal cover over his control chip on his head flashes a blazing 'W'(Is this a tipoff to who made him? WILY WILY WILY WILY WILY!) Oi. This glitch is so painful, Zero can't attack. Sigma takes the opportunity and lays a knockout punch to the maverick Zero, which lands right on his helmet and smashes the crystal covering to the control chip. So what happens here? This is where we must look at future history to unravel events.

In X3 Doppler finds the cause for severe maverick action is the 'Maverick Virus.' Well, DUH. This is the thing that Zero was infected with. When Sigma laid out the knockout punch, the file was transferred to him, leaving Zero clean(For the most part, anyways.) of the virus, but making Sigma go maverick and begin the game series with X1. By some odd reason, Zero is not destroyed, which is usually the fate of any maverick.

No, by the time X1 rolls around, Zero has in fact become the leader of the Hunters in place of Sigma! So what happened here? I believe Sigma simply left the part that Zero was the maverick in that area out of it. Why? Perhaps the virus had already taken hold of him, and muddled his judgement. Or something along those lines. 

So, the next point is, 'Wily? I thought he was dead!' Take it easy there, sluggers. He still is. But if the blazing yellow 'W' on Zero's crystal helmet cover wasn't clue enough, here's another. In X2, for a while they thought of having a 'W' at the bottom of Zero's health meter when you battled him. So, Wily created Zero. Big deal, right?

VERY BIG DEAL. Wily built Zero in response to X. How'd he know about X? Well, quite simply, because if you've played MM7, Bass stole a whole bunch of plans and stuff from Light's lab-including the schematics for X. 

Well, if you were a crazy world-dominating ruler new Napoleon Zealot, the natural reaction to this discovery would be, 'Damn! I must not let good win!' So, Wily got to work on Zero. This is in the later half of the MM series, you know; THE TIMES YET TO BE. But Zero by himself isn't quite up there, no! Not strong enough. And Wily knows he'll be biting the dust soon enough anyways, so he gives Zero a bit of added programming, the nastiest and most devastating computer code ever typed out to a memory file;

That's right, chilluns: Albert Wily made the Maverick Virus. At the time, it didn't have a name. Wily also bestowed the code with a survival program, so that Zero could have others help him out in his quest to just make a mess of everything. 

I believe the Maverick Virus has three functions; DESTROY, INFECT, SURVIVE.(In that order!) Nasty little sucka, isn't it? But because it does not infect computers-but walking robots like Mega or even reploids like Zero-it is far more dangerous than any Melissa Virus.

So, Wily 'lights' the candle. When? Perhaps it had an automatic fuse! Like TO BE SET OFF IN THE YEAR 21XX?! 

Or, a far more sinister suggestion; Wily finishes implanting the Virus file into Zero and turns the thing on, with instructions to go get rid of Mega and X, if the future blue bomber exists yet. What happens? The Virus works far too well. Zero attacks Wily, Bass and the others in the fortress and destroys them(Which might explain the vivid dream he has in the opening of X4.) Then he goes off on his original mission, and is met with force.

A force he utterly destroys. Perhaps this is why we do not see any of the Mega Man characters in the X series-they were destroyed by Zero!

In any case, along comes 21XX, and we're off.

Now, there are a few minor incidents I've noted in X1 that are worth mentioning.

Notice Sigma's dog, Velguarder. Doesn't he look like Treble?

And Rt-55J, guarding the armor capsule. Is that Auto?

You make up your own minds. But that's what I've got to say here.

**WHAT IS MESSED UP HERE?**

Well, the stuff I'm not sure about is pretty limited. But in here, some of these views have been questioned before. The Velguarder and RT-55J incidents being two, and also the final fight of Mega Man and friends with a maverick virus crazed Zero are also under dispute. Let us hope X5 clears this mystery up.

So now I think I've said enough. At eight pages, it's not huge, but it's not small either. Leave now with your thinking caps on, and take a look around you. Thinking leads to greater achievements-

As well as greater answers.

-Erico the Super Bard

   [1]: http://www.ibis-research.com/MM/MMHomePage.html



	2. Sabers, Dash Thrusters, and Sigma

THE PHYSICS OF MEGA MAN, PART 2

THE PHYSICS OF MEGA MAN, PART 2

By Erico and Arath

Halloo, Halloo! After the positive feedback I received from the first edition of my Mega Man Physics, I realized there was still so much more to cover! But also realizing that two heads are better than one, for future sessions of this continuing repartee, I shall be relying partially on the innate, grounded, scientific reason of the Bard Of Science, Arath. If you wanna know who Arath is, then you'd best visit my WEBSITE ([http://www.superbard.com][1]) and find out now, shouldn't you?

Needless to say, the opening dialogue here does little besides bore me to tears and want to pull out my Game Boy and do some Mega Man. SO! Without further smoke and mirrors…

**MEGA MAN PHYSICS, Part 2: Sabers, Dash Thrusters, and Sigma**

First off, let's work with sabers.

What is a beam saber? Well, it's not a lightsaber, and while it may LOOK like it, the principles behind its design are vastly different. If you wanna know simply how beam sabers came to be, it was with experimentation with plasma and electromagnetic fields. Those 21XX scientists liked to watch their Gundam Wing…

Really, that's all a beam saber is. A stable electromagnetic field created by the silver cylinder in the shape of a blade, and plasma vented into the cavity of the field. Therefore, the plasma doesn't escape, but remains roiled inside this energy barrier, growling angrily. You swing it about, it'll make that funky noise as the field crackles and keeps the plasma in line. Swing it through stuff, and the plasma'll eat it up. That's the basic principle behind the saber.

Now for the complicated schtuff. Mainly, variance in designs from the simple saber to the less famous beam daggers, beam lance, beam staff, and what you'll see in DOTP, the beam whip. Also later on, why Zero's saber in X3 is so much more powerful. I'll cover all these in due time.

However, variance in designs comes first. I assume that all of you have played X3 and X4. You can clearly see that Neon Tiger, Double(Jello Man) and Slash Beast all have these nifty little energy blades in their hands(wrists, gauntlets, whatever…) The simple reason is this. A saber's nifty, but it requires the basic cylinder to support its functions. However, a beam dagger can be installed into a reploid's systems with little hassle, not requiring as much of an electromagnetic field generator and as much plasma. It's also a bit more energy efficient, as using basic Buster circuitry, you can successfully install a beam dagger system into any reploid. However, these are tantamount to suicide for people going up against Busters and other long projectile weapons, so you rarely see them. And when you do, the person using them always resorts to dashing slam attacks to lay the smack down on ya. Limited range, a vicious bite, and usually only enabled by Mavericks. Hunters usually go for the saber or Buster.

Now, the beam lance. Chalk this little gadget up to Arath, and his theory's very sound. A beam saber has a shorter handle, and therefore a shorter blade. For the longer 'lance' plasma blade Arath designed, the metallic shaft was also longer to support the greater need for energy for the plasma containment and field generators. Nonetheless, a greater range, but also a different way to wield it. You can't be as kamikaze with this thing, and your attacks have to land more solidly.

Currently, no one in the Mega Man X Universe has used this plasma blade design. At least in the games. If you've read TSOM, you saw how one reploid by the name of Doan successfully used it when he took down the invasion of Cairo, along with Allegro and the now deceased Andante.

Here's the kicker: Doan isn't mine. He's actually Arath's character, but we decided it would be cool to have a consistency with our 'Fics. So Doan'll be in my stuff, and in his 'Fics, my guys will be with his. It's like telling a story from two different points of view, really. 

Moving on now, we approach the touchy subject of the beam staff. In the games, we know that Dynamo uses this weapons system in X5, albeit a bit poorly. I have Zero chop him to shreds in mere seconds, he's so damn wussy. His problem is he throws it and leaves himself exposed. The enemy AI in that game was supposed to be stronger…I found X4 to be more of a challenge.

ANYHOO…(Wandering, Erico…Wandering…) Yes, the beam staff. This weapons system is used by Allegro, the late Andante, Bastion, and the mysterious chain murderers of Canark and other reploids like him. Who are these mystery men? They weren't Allegro or Andante, much to the surprise of my readers. But don't worry…You'll find out who they are soon enough in DOTP. 

The beam staff is really no more complex than two beam sabers stuck together. In fact, that's how Bristol and Hazil designed Bastion's. They gave him two beam sabers that were able to join at their bases to form an elongated melee weapon with dual blades of death. With this, Bastion gained a new special move aside from his Whirling Slasher, known as the Dual Slash. Fun. However, Allegro, Andante, and the mystery murderers wield a little more complex version. It does not separate into two different sabers, but rather pemanently remains as one longer staff. Ergo, the basic beam saber recharge pack(Which we always see Zero wearing in X4 and X5) is too short for them. So much like Link's across the back sword sheathe, they must use a longer sheathe recharger to juice up their weapon.

Which design is better for the beam staff? I'd say Bastion's, but people are silly, so we see Dynamo wielding the simple 'all for one' version in X5. 

The beam whip. This is the oddball out, not featured in any of my 'Fics. YET. Keep your eyes peeled on DOTP, I'll get to that point soon enough…

The beam whip implies a certain level of flexibility in the attack design. A simple electromagnetic field with contained plasma, like the beam saber or dagger, won't work here. Fluidity and maximum movement is a necessary. Ergo, what we use for the beam whip is a modified beam saber cylinder casing, but it doesn't contain the plasma packs or the field generator. NO! What it actually contains in the beam whip configuration is a long chain of diamond shaped, semi-thick metallic links, able to bend and contort in any direction. Each link holds its own plasma pack and field generator, so what we have when the entire assembly is turned on is a glowing luminescent chain of plasma orbs about each metallic link.

Now you're wondering, why doesn't the metal blow up? It's surrounded by plasma! Well, you've seen those metallic cases on Slash Beast's train in X4. The one that's immune to Zero's saber and X's Buster? Same idea. There are at least some metal alloys in the X Universe that have the ability to deflect, or even be unaffected by plasma. There has to be. We see this anti-plasma metal in everything from Violen's tail Mace in X2 to Kaiser Sigma's almost entire body in X3. It does exist. However, the cost of producing it is pretty high, so we can assume the beam whip we'll be seeing in action later in DOTP costs somewhere up about as much as a Ferrari…or more.

The only downside to the beam whip? And realize, seeing as it's my own darn weapon, I decide the rules…

The beam whip, as far as DOTP is concerned, lacks the weapons copy ability that Zero holds for it in X4 and X5. However, certain events AFTER DOTP will bring about a small collection of individuals who will solve that problem…

NOW! The question that has been bugging everyone. Why is it in X3 that Zero's saber can slice through anything and axe off half their energy, but in X4, is comparitively weak? Simple. It all comes down to hypercharging.

EH?! **HYPERCHARGING?!**

Yes, hypercharging. In X3, Zero has to charge up his Busters to the green level before he can fire first, two supershots, and THEN whip out his saber for the ultimate slash. Reason for this: Hypercharging. Zero is actually adding more juice to his saber before he begins to play Jack the Ripper. This is why it's more powerful. The plasma strength has increased dramatically, and as an added bonus, also releases a small amount from its tip before completing the slash. This combination of the stronger plasma slice, and the plasma discharge results in a more devastating attack. So why do we not see this saber charging system later on in X4 or X5?

Simple. Zero realized that while Hypercharging may kick booty all at once, he was being left a sitting duck before and after the strike while he was charging up again.

So he leaves his Busters be, and sticks with the saber. This is why I prefer to play him in X4 and X5. HE'S A FREAKIN BANSHEE WITH A BEAM SABER!!! I affectionately call him 'The Untouchable.' 

Thus ends the sermon on Beam Sabers.

****

Stuff you should not take as kosher(For lack of a better word):

Arath and I have been tinkering with these ideas for months now, and to say we were less than one hundred percent sure about our accuracy would only be degrading that work. So really, all of this is really dead on the money. For now, anyways.

**DASH THRUSTERS**

Just so you know, typing up the summary on beam sabers, the super Zero system, and their variations took me 45 minutes…

But I move on! Dash Thrusters…

Aah, yes. The glories of 21XX Technology, and also seen in Bass's Design in the Super Famicom game "Rockman And Forte". I'll simply let Bass be aloe with himself and his Dash Thrusters, because it's obvious that when Wily built them into him, he was also putting them in Zero.

But I'm working on X! After all, X has the most dynamic changes in Dash Thruster design in all the games, and it seems like everyone else just follows him. Also, further on I'll give you mention of the "Warp Boots" we see occasionally. Not to mention the pestersome problem of Dash Boot limitations, and how to get around them.

So we'll start from the beginning. Only proper, unless you read Muslim or Atlantian texts. 

In X1, we see from X's schematics that Light never had the chance to add in the Dash Boots to X's design before sealing him up in the capsule for the 30 year Diagnostic run. However, that problem is soon fixed. Yay. So now X can dash. Yay. Now, you've seen the thrusters in action in that game! A fiery plume erupts from their boots, for crying out loud! They're being pushed by MINI-ROCKETS! So why can't they go airborne dash?

Simple. Not enough thrust. They need a solid surface to push off of to give them enough of a kickstart for their dash thrusters to push them farther. Like the Space Shuttle's rockets. They need the big red booster to push 'em up high enough before their more power limited shuttle thrusters can do them any good. But WHEE!!! Boy, can they move!

So now we reach X2. The X1 Thrusters have now been fully examined, and Dash Boots can be put in any reploid now. Yay. But X can go farther, higher, faster, and better thanks to the miracle worker known as Doc Light. So he receives…HUZZAH…

THE AIR DASH THRUSTERS! Yes, yes, yes. Now, these suckers have enough thrusting force to be able to give him dashing capabilities in midair. Highly regarded as worthy of the Heavenly Host by many, the X2 Dash Boots led the way in innovation. 

Come X3, X's new boots allow him to go vertical. Why not in X2? Simple. Merely traveling straight, and not fully repelling the earth's gravity takes a bit less force than actually COMPLETELY repelling it. When X does a Vert thrust, he's really acting like a bit of a robot rocket. Like I said, years go by, and the Capsules come up with something bigger and better.

Now we're up to X4. Aside from the Basic Air-Dash, like in X2, X receives the "Hover System." This allows him to float in midair, while his dash boots emit a constant stream of fuel for a brief few moments. Handy for times when the floor becomes electrically charged for those few seconds, or you need to keep facing something above you. However, the Vert Thrust is now missing from X's repertoire, and we never see it again. 

I will not go into X5, seeing as their Dash boots are really nothing more than X4's.

Now what's left…AAH, YES! Warp boots and dash boot limitations. Warp boots are really only seen in the following enemies: Boomer Kuwanger and Magna Centipede. Those of you may be yelling Cyber Peacock, but remember his little adventure occurs in cyberspace, where the rules can be bent. You all remember the crazy shifting Magna did, and how Boomer blasted about his room, shifting in and out and preventing shots from hitting? That's warp boots. It's also implied that X1 and X2 Sigma had these, from their moves, and the X4 Zero/Sigma Fight Movie. Simple principle, unlike direct thrust used in normal Dash Boots, Warp Boots operate on shifting one's entire body just out of phase, making you able to dance about the room like a skittish person. 

Thus ends Dash Boots.

Now, Dash Thruster limitations. You know what I'm talking about. You hit the button to dash, and you're scooting along, and POOT. The thrust stops, X grinds to a halt on screen. The thing chasing you grinds you into a pulp. This is done in the games to stop you from going crazy, although a simple in game explanation would be for reasons of fuel conservation. Short bursts are easily replaced by the rechargers in the boots. Longer thrusts…No.

You disable the safeties on your dash boots, you're really shutting down the fuel conservation short burst, and giving yourself full control of the amount of thrust and time put into it. This is usually frowned upon because it drains your fuel quickly, but in certain situations, it is INDREDIBLY helpful.

Like in TSOM, Wycost disables the safeties on his Dash Boots to allow himself full thrust. He then uses this to fly across the entire width of the Aswan Dam and collect the explosive charges placed by Nitro Narwhal. Without the full thrust, he could not have accomplished this goal in time, and the mission would have been a failure.

Luckily, his mind was firing on all cylinders. Figuratively speaking...

So, while you'll never see X or Zero disable their Dash Boot safeties in the game, make no mistake it is a viable course of action that the Hunters, and almost everyone else equipped with Dash Thrusters, may use at some point where longer blasts are needed.

Thus ends the indepth review of Dash Thrusters.

**UNKOSHER STUFF IN THIS LESSON:**

Warp boots, most likely. Still, how else are you going to explain Magna Centipede, Boomer Kuwanger, and X1 and X2 Sigma? Popping in and popping out like crazy, shifting about…Hey, Warp Boots sounded like a good idea.

And now, chilluns…The Final Lesson.

**The Greatest Maverick, Sir Sigma**

What is puzzling about this twip? Mainly, why he keeps coming back. How does he do it? Simple! But this explanation will also take up a bit of time.

When Sigma was infected with the Maverick Virus before X1(AUF and X4 Correlate this), his mind became warped. Although its goals bent to the Virus's will, it also shifted into the "Let's commit human genocide!" kick, which fit right in with the Virus's first primary command. Destroy.

Still, Sigma had some control during X1. When X kicked his royal arse in at the end of that game, what was left of the original Sigma completely vanished. What was transmitted from that exploding flying fortress was the Maverick Virus's main code…and also something that was now embedded within its framework.

Sigma's maniacal and twisted essence. Now here's the deal. All that's left of Sigma is what little shred of his egomaniacal self is attached to the Maverick Virus. This combined "Sigma Virus" as it were, is able to transmit itself away from danger to new bases. This is how Sigma survives from one game to the next. And for those of you wondering how he survived in X3…

After you and Zero warp out of Doppler's lab, and the explosion goes critical…turn your speakers up and you'll hear a THIRD warp sound effect. That would be Sigma. By some miracle, managing to overcome the nullifier and blast his crucial datastream out of the base. 

Same principle behind how he survives any game. Of course, EOAD is the exception now, isn't it? Deep down in Tokyo's sewers, he really can't radio his core program out of the lair. His whole purpose in EOAD was to try and turn Zero to his side. 

Sadly, he failed in that endeavor. So it became the task of the sole surviving Maverick in that base…Fluid Ferret…to support Sigma for the course of one year and one month, until the events of late TSOM occurred. 

Simple enough. Plugging the temporary control chip into Ferret's systems saved Sigma's brain patterns, and also had the unforeseen benefit of giving Fluid Ferret the ability to create Virogens that ranked from low level "Zombie" protocols to higher berserkers, like you'd find in normal Maverick Generals. Mixing Viruses makes for weird crap. Play X5, you'll see it happen there as well. 

One thing while I'm talking. EOAD IS NOT X5. EOAD occurs shortly after X4, with the assumption that at least 20 years passes between X4 and X5. After all, no sign of Cain in X5, everything on base is old and rusted and decrepit…Use common sense.

So where was I…

Aah, yes! So as long as Sigma can transmit his core "Sigma Virus" program to a new locale, or use a surviving Maverick to carry his temporary control chip until a new body can be created, he'll continue to walk the earth, possessed with three things: 

Having Zero join the cause.

Destroying X.

Killing off every last human on earth. 

After all, you can't blame it all on Sigma. Wily, the creator of the Maverick Virus is a little at fault as well. Okay, A LOT at fault.

**Thus Endeth the Sermon**

**_Stuff Here That Isn't Kosher_**

It goes without saying my Fanfics aren't canon. Sorry, just the way it is when you try to provide a good experience. However, if you've read AUF, you've not only seen the game, but a little extra History that's also truth.

It was just never put down before.

So, needless to say, the events of Sigma surrounding EOAD and TSOM, and thusly DOTP and all that may or may not follow isn't "Capcom approved." It IS However, Bard approved. By me, by Arath, and by the others in our little cluster. We work with what we have.

And there can be little more you want.

So this concludes the second session of Erico's "Mega Man Physics." Most of it is as on the ball as you'll ever find, some of it's guesswork.

More will follow as soon as I can line up another list of topics to cover in Part 3 of this running Dialogue. Feel free to gimme a holler at my E-Mail ([Wycost21@yahoo.com][2]) or you could always come and visit our little block party at ([http://www.superbard.com][1]) because in our Main Forum, Arath and I also keep a running Dialogue of Q and A going. 

One way or another, I plan to solve as many of the scientific unknowns as I can.

After all, knowledge is power.

And the Mega Men always knew a lot.

-Erico

   [1]: http://www.superbard.com/
   [2]: mailto:Wycost21@yahoo.com



	3. Light's Capsules, Warping, and the Weapo...

**__**

THE PHYSICS OF MEGA MAN

By Erico

PART THREE: LIGHT'S CAPSULES, WARP TECHNOLOGY AND THE 'WEAPONS COPY' 

Yes! After a long and extended hiatus, Erico returns with another heaping helping of various items that are not perfectly explained in the various Mega Man series. Perhaps later I'll decide to do a chapter completely dedicated to the Mega Man 'Timeline' as it were, and try to rationalize every single Mega Man series as little more than 3000 years of history we'll never see. But for the time being, I'll continue with my original premise. Thinking up concepts that Capcom likes to leave in the dark, and pulling out my super duper flashlight.

But what have we covered so far?

In review, the concepts of beam sabers, Mega Busters, X-Busters, double-charging, Hypercharging, Sigma's damnable longevity, the relationships between MM and MMX, Dash Thrusters, and why you never have anything from your previous games in the followups. 

For the record, concerning that last entry…Yes, we all know that in X5 and X6 you get Armor sets from the previous games. But that follows the idea that the spiffy (And may I say rather attractive, if slightly dipsy) Alia is a whiz at reconstructing shyte. Which means that your X4 stuff, she rebuilds. Your X5 stuff, she rebuilds. Unfortunately for you, enough time passes that your loverly X1 Paladin and X2 Retribution and X3 Archangel and Gold Hyper sets(Yes, those aren't official names. Just what I call them, read IOA you fools) have no data left for her to reconstruct.

But we're skimming off topic.

So we move back on track with the idea of

**DOCTOR THOMAS XAVIER LIGHT'S BURIED CAPSULES**

Yes, we love these! They remain hidden from all, save from X when the need arises. But how do they work? How do they arrive precisely where X can get to them? How do they know when it's time to activate? And what mysterious rumors can we present about them?

Simmer down, bubsies. I'm on it. First off, how does X trigger the arrival of the capsules?

Simple enough. If you'll recall, X isn't a reploid. He's the prototype to all reploids. His inner workings are very much a mystery to most, much like Zero is. Because Zero is the Wily counterpoint to Light's X, if you can also recall.

Therefore, there's bound to be certain things inside of X that won't be noticed.

Like a tiny little transmitter deep inside his skull, bound to his brain as deeply as his control chip. Its reason for existence is simple;

Every time poor old X has to go face another bunch of nasties in a nasty situation(Redundancy intended, folks) That nice little transmitter gets a signal from his brain which could equate to the following…

_I gotta kick me some ass for the common good._

Although I doubt X thinks exactly like that, that's more of Zero's style. But the concept is the same. X mentally thinks he's going to battle, and unknowingly, he triggers the transmitter. El transmitter sends out the signal, which is then received by the capsules.

Now, when the capsules get the message, they cross-reference it with a certain number of previous times he's had the thought. For instance in X2, X has already had to pull the hero bullcrap down once. Ergo, the capsules don't send him programs for the X1 set again. Where as in X1 X receives the Paladin Set as I call it(Because admit it, he looks like some sort of righteous holy warrior, if there is such a freakin' thing), come X2, the capsules realize this is his second go at it.

And seeing as its his second go, the odds are bound to be worse, right? 

Exactly. That's why every time X has another game, the armor sets seem to get more and more powerful. X3's Golden Hyper for example is my favorite, combining agility, speed, defense, healing and ungodly offense. 

But then that brings up another point; why in X5 and X6 does X(Or Zero) need to collect all four chunks before they become useable? 

Capcom's official line is that it's for 'security reasons.' Bullcrap. The capsules only respond to that damned transmitter in X's head, or on the opposite side of the coin, the presence of a trusted associate, like Zero. You think it's only that damnable war message his freakin' embedded transmitter is sending?

Anyhow, why collect all 4?

Simple. My belief is that seeing as X5 and X6 take YEARS(Try 60+) after X4, the capsule's power cells are running low. They still can transfer data, but they can't replicate X's individual armor pieces to him on the spot. Makes sense, right?

Which brings me to another point…How do the capsule's messages in X5 and X6 become so personalized? Well, there's several views on this.

The most insane one is that Light found a way to transfer his consciousness into the capsules. Pshaw, right. A ghost in the machine? Gimme a break. The amount of memory needed to store his brainwaves would make the capsules useless. 

The far more logical, and easily explainable option is that the capsules have been given an AI program of sorts, which uses data that X's transmitter chip sends to them to personalize the capsule's messages. Which is how Light's hologram could distinguish Zero as a friendly persona, even though he was probably responsible for the original Mega Man's (And almost everyone else from the original series') death. Simple. 

I give you X's thoughts;

_Zero is my friend…_

Simple, logical. The capsules interpret that, and assign Zero a friendly rank, granting him clearance to carry X's armor data.

So then we get to the next point…how do the capsules get to where they are? I mean, In X3, X's Golden Hyper is buried in the lower levels of Doppler's Level 1 Lab lair!!! For Gawd's sakes. Well, I can confirm that in X1, because the entire game takes place in New Tokyo, the capsules need do little more than become burrowing mole buddies. They just sort of gear up a drill assembly on the upper portion of the capsules, and dig their way to a safe location where they know X can find them…although, outside of X's first set of Dash Boots, not without a little effort, intelligence, and skills that only he would possess. For instance, the presence of RT-55J guarding the X1 armor capsule takes extraordinary skill, even for X. I've got a theory that states Rt-55J is a modified Auto, built to protect that singular capsule, but most people don't agree with me, just as they don't agree Treble's Velguarder. Moving on…

But by X2, when the action moves away from mainland Japan and to a place that I affectionately call Cornus Island(Read IOA, Cornus is short for Cornucopia), the burrowing concept won't work. You've seen the stage select screen…it's a FREAKIN' ISLAND. An island that doesn't resemble anything I've seen on current world maps. Ergo, the right place for such an island would be in the Ring of Fire…the Pacific Ocean. Namely, north of Hawaii, yet still in the tropical band. This island has a variety of particular items…a lush forest, a thriving Energen Crystal mine, some righteous self-defense in that damnable Dino Tank, all property and rights to of the GDC, Global Defense Council. Yes, the same group that approved and pulls the strings of the Maverick Hunters and makes life even harder for these go-getters. All in all, a great place to start something…like the second Maverick Uprising. See where this all comes into play?

Anyhow, back to the Capsules. The entire game(Aside from the North Pole Maverick Fortress levels) takes place on this island! Obviously, burrowing through seawater isn't going to work for the capsules. But WARPING can…

And they warp, yes indeedy they do. Pulling information from X's head, they correlate positions close to the hot zones that can act as safe havens until their discovery. They pretty much stick to warping from that point on in the series.

Thus endeth the sermons on Thomas Xavier Light's upgrade capsules.

**_Unkosher Stuff_**

As is the case with all Fanfiction involving Mega Man, my ideas about Cornus Island aren't canon, but close enough that if enough people started believing it, Capcom would turn around and start calling it as such. Still, I'm confident about the burrowing part, and then the capsules switching over to warping. After all, you've seen the X1 Armor capsule pop out of the ground like a freakin' whack-a-mole.

Unless Capcom comes out and flatly states otherwise, I hold true to the policy that the Light hologram that talks to you is a learning AI program, and not the heralded soul of the great man himself. So, aside from mentioning that Cornus isn't what Capcom calls that island, I'm supremely confident in my theories.

Now, we move on to…

**_WARPING!!!!_**

Really, I don't know why I bring this up, because it's so short and pointless of a topic, but I do it anyhow.

If you'll all recall, Mega Man lore would tell us that Protoman was lost in some sort of laboratory accident, probably the same one that (As me and most of my associates believe) made Wily begin to go nuts and drop down into his long spiraling road to insanity and evildom. 

Most people believe this lab accident was caused by a warping experiment gone wrong. Still, after that, Light and Wily got the wrinkles smoothed out, and believed their very first next generation robot, Protoman, to be gone and dead. Sadly, they were wrong.

By the time Wily nabs the first group of six Robot Masters in MM1 for his attempt at World Domination, Light's managed to give his second creation DL#001, Rock, a smaller, more toned down version of the warping system, something I call the warp generator.

The years go on, and with the warp Generator comes the Exit Module, which as you all know, allows us to leave a stage once the bad guy at the end is fried. This is an added enhancement Light can never fully build into Mega…

He CAN however, give it to X.

Quite simply, warping is nothing more than having a secondary computer system scan your body, break it down into tiny sections, turn some of those sections into energy, and through some very high tech (Beep) that we today don't have, send your scattered particles and energy patterns countless miles until you arrive at your destination.

Now, I'm assuming you true blue Mega Man freaks have read Maelgrim's work, 'Rockman: The Robot War'? Quite frankly, this is a masterpiece, and I think it puts my efforts to shame, but I'll let you judge that. Anyhow, Maelgrim has it that Wily has his own little warp generator. Sadly, the technology of the time, and as I surmise, even into the Mega Man X series, doesn't make warp travel safe for humans. It makes Wily even nuttier than he was!!

So for Mega Man, it's only robots…and then REPLOIDS who are able to safely use warp generators to their advantage.

Lastly as a small note, it's my belief that each warp generator and each person it belongs to, has their own distinct signal pattern. Read IOA for a further look into this.

Now, didn't I tell you this was a short topic? 

**_UNKOSHER STUFF_**

Frankly, warping was never given any full explanation by Capcom, except to state it's how you enter and leave stages. So if you don't like my view on it, make your own! The field's open for suggestions.

Lastly, we end this Session of the Mega Man Physics with something that we see only in MM and MMX…

**_WEAPONS COPY!!!_**

Now, you all know how it goes in Mega Man and Mega Man X. Find the boss, beat the boss, get the boss's weapon. Use the boss's weapon on another boss to rack up some serious damage. Simple, right? Hey, keep it simple if you want, I'm trying to ground this crap in logic!!!

Weapons Copy…If you can recall, Mega Man was originally built (When he was Rock) to act as a lab assistant to the venerable white bearded man himself. One of his amazing abilities was to take any tool and instantly know what he could do with it. That really doesn't enter into this, but I thought I might mention it.

What DOES enter into it is how the Weapons Copy works. 

Basically, Mega and X don't use the EXACT same weapon that the boss has. Rather, they use a modified version of it, modified to fit their Buster's limitations, or transversely, its fullest abilities.

Let's focus on stuff like blades for a moment. Boomer Kuwanger or Cut Man. They kept their nifty blade stuck on their head, then calmly pulled it off and threw it at ya. Well, that works for them. Still, Mega Man's gonna look a little DAMN ODD WITH A PAIR OF OBLONG SCISSORS ON HIS SKULL!!!

So what their Weapons Copy function allows for is it turns to the synthesizing modules of their Buster. It's not only plasma these things are capable of making!!

The synthesizing nodes basically have a schematic of what the Weapons Copy version of the original bad guy's weapon should look like. It starts pulling in dust, dirt, air, hell, WHATEVER, and focuses it, solidifying it, giving it form.

All within less than the blink of an eye. Pretty nifty, huh? Thusly, X or Mega can hurl said pair of Cutters at whoever as if they'd always had it. And aside from the color change(A side effect of the Weapons Copy??) that comes with every special weapon, they're left unchanged in form.

But what for the weapons that don't have physical form, like Storm Eagle's Storm Tornado?

Simple. If you'll recall, Storm Eagle's Storm Tornado didn't do any actual damage to you. It merely tried to push you off the side of his ship so you would plummet to your death. In effect, a big gust of wind.

However, when X accesses his Weapons Copy version of the weapon, that blasted purple gust of wind takes on DESTRUCTIVE tendencies. How? Storm Eagle's didn't cause damage…

Simple. What does X use? An X-Buster. What do X-Busters shoot primarily? 

PLASMA.

And what would happen if the Weapons Copy ability peppered in some of this plasma into the gusting wind storm?

Well, simply stated…

IT WOULD DO DAMAGE.

The Weapons Copy doesn't give X or Mega an exact replica of the weapon their enemy had. It provides a modified version that will be compatible with their Busters.

For time, I'm not going to touch on how Zero's Z-Saber gets all its damn nifty special techniques. Expect THAT in the next issue of Mega Man Physics, along with whatever else I haven't killed off.

**_UNKOSHER STUFF_**

It's Mega Man, it's Weapons Copy. It's something Capcom never explains. It's something I've pondered on for six months straight. Makes sense to me!!

So there you have it, my adoring audience. Another informative session of Mega Man Physics! Keep it real, and remember…

"For every age of robotics, when a threat stood tall…there was always a man in blue. There was ALWAYS a Mega Man."


End file.
